Just a Typical High School Day
by chelsea-chee
Summary: Just a typical high school day for Naruto & Sakura. Or is it?... Nar/Sak high school fic. One-shot lemon.


_**In a bit of writer's block, then struck by inspiration. Help by Saving Able. (plus I haven't done a lemon in a while) Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Summary: **__**Just a typical high school day for Naruto & Sakura. Or is it?... High school fic. One-shot Lemon. Nar/Sak.**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**I don't own Naruto or Addicted by Saving Able. That song is nastily delicious though! Lol!**_

Sakura sighed, tapping her fingers on the desktop. Her boyfriend, Naruto, sat beside her, equally bored. It was a couple days before the semester ended, which meant they did practically nothing in their classes. In this instance, they were both in Chemistry, which meant they sat two to a table instead of a desk.

Naruto and Sakura were partners.

At that moment, the teacher walked in, instructing that they were going to be watching a movie. Most of the class cheered as the teacher flicked the lights off, turning the T.V. on. The movie immediately started, it being a summer blockbuster that just came to DVD that mostly everyone had already seen.

Sakura just laid her head down on her arms, contemplating whether to sleep or just watch the movie. Naruto decided to flip out his iPOD, turning it on and immediately to shuffle.

_I'm so addicted to  
__all the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
in between the sheets_

Naruto almost laughed out loud when he heard this start playing; it happened to be one of his favorite songs. And for good reason too, it explained how much he was attracted to Sakura. '_Speaking of Sakura…_'

Naruto eyed her and grinned. Her pink hair shined in the television glow, and once again, he thanked the teacher for placing them in the _very_ back. Silently, he reached out for chair, grabbing it and slowly pulled it closer to his own.

Sakura, shocked that she was moving and she wasn't the one doing it, almost let out a scream. But when she felt her side touch Naruto's, she rolled her eyes. "Naruto!" she whispered, turning to face him. "What do you think you're doing?" But Naruto just stared at her, still smiling, and Sakura realized he couldn't hear her because of the headphones. With a huff, she reached for them, determined to take them off.

_All the sounds you make  
__with every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
when you're loving me_

Naruto's hand whipped out, grabbing Sakura's in the process of her reaching for his headphones. "What?" she let out, wondering what he was doing. Naruto playfully nipped at her fingertips, before sucking on them, and Sakura soon realized the grin he was wearing.

"Oh Naruto no, not _here_," she tried to hiss out but Naruto had grabbed the back of her head with his other hand, shoving her into a kiss. Sakura tried to struggle, but she knew she would gather more attention that way so she stopped, kissing him back.

_Ooh girl lets take it slow  
so as for you well you know where to go  
I want to take my love and hate you till the end_

Naruto stealthily slid his chair back, breaking the kiss the glance around the room. Nobody noticed them and the teacher had his back to them, typing up reports on the computer. '_Perfect…_' Naruto thought, stuffing his iPOD in his pocket. He'd always wanted to make love to Sakura with this song playing.

Sakura bit her lip against gasping. Naruto's arm around her waist held her tightly to his body. '_This boy is crazy,_' she thought, knowing any second the teacher would turn around and catch them. But Naruto expertly led her to the _back_ door, another exit the two usually took out of the classroom. And they both knew from experience that it didn't make a sound.

_It's not like you to turn away  
from all the bullshit I can't take  
It's not like me to walk away_

Naruto pushed Sakura up against the wall of a janitor's closet they were safely locked in. Sakura moaned freely, feeling Naruto grope her breast through the shirt as he kissed her. "Take off the headphones," Sakura murmured once they broke again to tear her shirt off.

"No, I love this song," Naruto replied, kissing her heatedly.

_I'm so addicted to  
__all the things you do  
__When you're going down on me  
in between the sheets_

Naruto suckled her breast, Sakura pulling at his spiky hair. They were both shirtless now and the closet seemed to be getting very hot for them. "God Sakura, I want you so bad," Naruto mumbled to her chest.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sakura said sexily, her eyes glazed over with want. Naruto started unbuckling his pants as Sakura did the same to her; God, he loved her voice like that!

_All the sounds you make  
__with every breathe you take  
It's unlike anything  
when you're loving me_

Yeah

"Fuck," Naruto said, stopping.

"What?" Sakura asked, staring at him, her fingers grazing slightly over his naked member.

"I didn't bring a condom," Naruto stated, and the two just stared at each other.

"Well…" Sakura said after a while, shrugging. "We've done it without one before." She smiled and pulled Naruto by his hair in for a kiss.

He immediately forgot about it.

_I know when it's getting rough  
All the times we spend  
when we try to make  
this-_

"-_love something better than just making love again_," Naruto sang softly, too low for Sakura to hear, as he thrusted into her. She arched her back, moaning in pleasure as Naruto grunted, glad that his pants were pooled around his ankles and he had a fricking long cord to his iPOD.

Sakura clawed at Naruto's back, kissing him deeply, their tongues tangling. Naruto continued to thrust, grabbing her legs to hoist them up around his waist for more access. "Oh God, Naruto!" Sakura half-yelled, feeling him go faster.

_It's not like you to turn away  
from all the bullshit I can't take  
Just when I think I can walk away_

Naruto kissed her neck, nipping at it slightly. His thrusts started to become more irregular, as he could feel Sakura's walls closing in around his member. He panted, biting Sakura on the neck, feeling her nails dig into his shoulders. "Nar…Nar-AHH!" Sakura moaned, feeling her release rush out, sweat trickling down her forehead, making her bangs stick to it.

Naruto only lasted for a few more thrusts, his teeth sinking into her sweet skin as it muffled his groan for her. He thrusted up harshly, swiftly, burring himself deep inside her, releasing his spasm of a seed.

The two clung together, Naruto letting go of her neck to rest his forehead against the cool stone wall. His legs wobbled, and he felt himself sliding down, to collapse on the ground, still holding Sakura. He took that time to pull himself out of her, but still kept close, panting into each other's necks. "That… was _so_kinky," Naruto panted as Sakura slapped him playfully on his shoulder, the two staring at each other.

"It was horrible," Sakura murmured, but Naruto knew she wasn't talking about the sex.

"I love you," he said instead, kissing her softly on the lips.

"You know I do… and what are you listening to?" Sakura replied, plucking one earpiece from him, holding it up to her own. After a few moments of silence, Sakura began to chuckle, now knowing why Naruto didn't want to take the headset off.

"_I'm so addicted to all the things you do_," the pair sang together, giggling before sharing another risqué kiss inside the closet.

Yes, just another typical high school day.

_**Well, that's done. I needed to work on my lemons, seeing as I hadn't done one in ages, and I might as well get back into the flow of things. Of course this doesn't come close to "Bloodlust", but then again I wasn't trying to…**_

_**Anyways, I figure Seeing a bunch a Sas/Sak high school fics + Listening to Addicted = Nar/Sak high school lemon. And why not throw in the song as a twist?**_

_**But you gotta admit it does suit them.**_


End file.
